


won't let you go

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Ну так что, Бён Бэкхён, не хочешь стать моим? – прошептал он в выглядывающее из-под волос ушко.





	won't let you go

Это случилось в субботу, двадцать четвертого марта. Бэкхён точно помнил. Он помнил это субботнее утро так отчетливо, как не помнил ни один другой день своей жизни. 

Утро это началось как любое другое совместное утро Бэкхёна и Чанёля. Пак как всегда проснулся чуточку раньше и, прижавшись к Бэкхёну со спины, начал покрывать его шею легкими поцелуями. Бэкхён притворялся спящим до тех пор, пока поцелуи не стали более влажными, горячими, а иногда и вовсе перемежающиеся укусами. Однако, когда теплые ладони Чанёля легли на низ его живота и принялись легонько поглаживать, Бэкхён не смог сдержать тихого стона. А затем и громкого вскрика, когда рука Пака скользнула в его трусы и начала вовсю там хозяйничать. 

***

– Эй, Бэк, – позвал Чанёль. Он сидел за кухонным столом и меланхолично вертел в руках пустую баночку из-под молока. Бэкхён мотнул головой, давая понять, что слушает. – Выходи за меня? 

Бэкхён, до этого ритмично нарезающий морковку на кухонной доске, вскрикнул и отбросил нож в сторону. По указательному пальцу левой руки поползла змейка алой крови, окрашивая оранжевые кубики ярким красным.

– Твою мать, Пак Чанёль! – закричал Бэкхён не своим голосом. – Какого хрена ты несешь?

Чанёль подорвался со своего места, подлетая к Бэкхёну и засовывая пострадавший палец в свой рот. Вытащил, проверил, остановилась ли кровь, и полез на верхнюю полку за аптечкой. Достал пластырь, аккуратно заклеил небольшую ранку и убрал аптечку на место. Скомкал упаковку из-под пластыря и выкинул в мусорное ведро. И проделал всё это молча и так обыденно, словно не он минутой назад звал Бэкхёна замуж.

Но, когда Чанёль обернулся к нему, Бэкхён заметил в его глазах плохо скрытые обиду и непонимание. Тот никогда не умел сдерживать эмоций, и Бэкхён всегда читал его как открытую книгу. 

Чанёль помялся с минуту, а затем нерешительно спросил:

– Ты... не хочешь? – опустив голову. – Не любишь меня?

Его голос дрогнул, и Бэкхён понял, как сильно обидел его своей слишком бурной реакцией. 

Он подошел ближе и нежно обхватил его лицо своими вечно холодными ладонями, слегка царапая щеку краешком пластыря. Чанёль смешно сморщился от неприятного ощущения, но не дернулся и чужих рук не отвел. Напротив, накрыл их своими горячими ладонями, ласково сжимая тонкие пальцы. 

Бэкхён смотрел в его глубокие, темные глаза и видел в них непередаваемый океан любви и выливающейся за края радужки нежности и подумал, что ни за что на свете не смог бы отказать ему. Он любил его так сильно, что сама мысль об отказе неприятной горечью обжигала ранимое сердце. 

– Чанёль, – тихо начал он, – не говори глупостей. Мы живем вместе почти четыре года, думаешь, я терпел бы тебя, если бы не любил? – по-доброму ухмыльнувшись, Бэкхён подтянулся на носочках и крепко прижался к родному телу, утыкаясь прохладным носом в ямочку между ключиц. Чанёль обнял его в ответ, задирая футболку и обласкивая широкими ладонями горячие бока. 

Он слышал, как Бэкхён чуть ли не мурлычет в его ключицы, щекоча его кожу своими теплыми выдохами, и успокаивался, понимая, что этот котенок любит его так же сильно, как и он сам. И даже если бы не любил, Чанёль всё равно никуда бы его не отпустил. Он был уверен, что его любви хватит на них двоих. Чанёль не мог представить своей жизни без этого нежного, хрупкого парня, что однажды ярким ураганом ворвался в его жизнь и перевернул всё с ног на голову. 

Он помнил всё, что было связано с Бэкхёном. Их крепкую дружбу, затянувшуюся с пары банок пива в день посвящения, зарождающуюся симпатию, влекущую за собой неловкость и первые недопонимания, и внезапно возникшее, невинное и неуверенное, нечто большее. Помнит все его поцелуи, неловкие, но от того не менее нежные касания, каждый тихий, громкий, сладкий, отчаянный, задыхающийся стон. Знает наизусть все его улыбки и бесчисленные родинки, разбросанные по светлой коже и притаившиеся в самых неожиданных местах, может разложить его яркий смех на ноты и сыграть его на гитаре. Помнит точное количество тех редких моментов, когда Бэкхён тихо шептал ему "я люблю тебя". Знает все мелочи, что заставляют его глаза загораться ярче или же опускать вниз уголки губ. Может заставить его незначительной мелочью задыхаться от смеха и, чаще, стонов. Знает, где нужно чувственно погладить и что пошептать в его краснеющие ушки, чтобы он превратился в его руках в послушного, ласкового котенка. 

Чанёль знает его лучше себя самого и уверен, что Бэкхён скажет то же самое о нем. Он без запинки назовет его любимые фильмы и перечислит все самые любимые композиции, даже если сам Чанёль вдруг что-нибудь забудет, помнит даты рождения всех его ближайших родственников и друзей и не забывает напоминать ему об этом за пару дней до, знает, какие футболки идут ему больше всего, а в каких он выглядит как неудачная жертва моды. Знает, когда нужно его пожалеть и приласкать, а когда лучше не ставить под сомнение его мужское начало. Они словно две половинки одного целого, дополняют друг друга, начинаясь там, где заканчивается другой, и наоборот.

И Бэкхён тоже не мог представить себя без этого высокого теплого парня. Пригревшийся в чужих объятьях и погрузившийся в собственные мысли, он слегка вздрогнул, когда Чанёль низким голосом нарушил разлившуюся по комнате тишину. 

– Ну так что, Бён Бэкхён, не хочешь стать моим? – прошептал он в выглядывающее из-под волос ушко. 

– Я и так твой, – зардевшись, еще тише шепнул тот. 

– Это значит "да"?

– Не тупи, Пак, сейчас самый подходящий момент для поцелуя. 

Чанёль усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая, что эта маленькая врединка под напускной дерзостью прячет затопившее сердце смущение, и наклонился ниже, легко прихватывая чужие розовые губы. Бэкхён в его руках обмяк еще больше и полностью отдался чужим рукам, запутывая пальчики в его темных волосах. Бэкхён едва слышно поскуливал в его губы и прижимался еще ближе. Чанёль отстранился на секунду, окидывая взглядом алеющие щеки и влажные губы и, подхватив Бэкхёна под мягкую попку, усадил на стол. Тот, очевидно ожидающий продолжения, раздвинул ноги чуть шире и раскинул руки для объятий. Однако Чанёль вместо того, чтобы подойти ближе, завозился, пытаясь вытянуть из кармана узких джинсов маленькую синюю коробочку. Бэкхён, внимательно наблюдающий за ним, удивленно охнул и широко распахнул глаза. Чанёль выудил из коробочки одно колечко – то, что поуже, и, мягко взяв Бэкхёна за руку, вдел его пальчик в тонкий ободок. Аккуратное серебряное колечко, с тонкой полоской из черных камушков посередине, село как влитое. Чанёль поднес чужую ладошку к губам и нежно поцеловал колечко, оставляя на фалангах влажный след. 

Бэкхён сидел, прикрыв рот свободной ладонью, и, кажется, вовсе не дышал. Чанёль поднял на него взгляд и едва не задохнулся от плещущихся в темных глазах эмоций. В них, помимо нежности, радости, смущения и маленького океана других эмоций, которому он не мог дать точного названия, словно неоновой вывеской светилось вполне различимое "я люблю тебя". Чанёль решился и снова задал вопрос, на который ранее так и не получил ответа:

– Ты выйдешь за меня?

И тихое "да", сорвавшееся с чужих дрожащих губ, взорвалось ярким фейерверком где-то на дне его живота, разливая по телу привычное теплое чувство, окутывающее его каждый раз, когда Бэкхён делал что-нибудь удивительно-нежное. 

Шагнув вперед, Чанёль заключил Бэкхёна в крепкие объятья и, услышав тихое "люблю тебя" над самым ухом, в который раз убедился, что ни за что его не отпустит. 

Теперь у него было на это полное право.


End file.
